This invention relates to a photo-sensitive recording medium coated with a slurality of photo-sensitive microcapsules.
There has been proposed a photo and pressure sensitive recording medium, such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication Sho62-39844, which is coated with photo-curable microcapsules each containing a dyeing pigment. This recording medium is exposed to an optical image so as to form a latent image thereon. The recording sheet is then laid on a plain paper to be pressed together to develop a visible image on the plain paper.
Further, there has been proposed another photo and pressure sensitive recording medium, such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication Sho58-17432, containing a chromogenic material. This recording medium is exposed to an optical image so as to form a latent image thereon. The recording medium is then laid on a developer sheet carrying a developer which develops a color when brought into contact with the above chromogenic material, to be pressed together to develop a visible image on the developer sheet. It should be noted that, by placing the photo-sensitive microcapsules and the developer on the recording medium, it becomes unnecessary to employ a separate developer sheet.
In both the above cases, however, it has been found that the sensitivity of the photo-sensitive recording medium considerably decreases in case the ambient temperature and/or humidity become high during operation on due to the locations, and the time required to sufficiently cure the microcapsules becomes longer. In other words, the image duplication speed becomes slow.